The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body is a relatively common place injury, particularly among athletes and physically active individuals. These types of injuries generally result from excessive stresses being applied to the soft tissues. For example, a tissue detaching injury may occur as the result of a fall, overexertion during a work-related activity, during the course of an athletic event, and/or in association with other situations or physical activities.
In the case of a partial detachment injury, which is commonly referred to under the general term “sprain”, the injury will frequently heal itself if given sufficient time and if care is taken not to expose the injury to any undue or extraordinary stress during the healing process. If, however, the ligament or tendon is completely detached from its associated bone or bones, or if it is severed as a result of a traumatic injury, partial or permanent disability may result. Fortunately, a number of surgical techniques exist for reattaching detached tissues and/or completely replacing severely damaged tissues. One such technique involves reattachment of detached tissue using traditional attachment devices such as metal staples, sutures over buttons and/or cancellous bone screws. These types of traditional attachment techniques and devices may also be used to attach tendon or ligament substitutes (sometimes formed of autogenous tissue harvested from other locations in the body) to the desired bone or bones.
Although attempts have been made to provide techniques and devices for forming an attachment to bone or other tissue, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved suture anchoring system and method. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.